starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fenix (Co-op Missions)
Dead heroes? I don't know if this is the best thread where talking about, but, since exist Warbringer, Kaldalis, Mojo and Taldarin as Purifier, this mean the real ones are dead? I know Co-Op is no-canon, but... maybe we must consider this?--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 10:34, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :Well, they could be, but there's nothing to suggest that's automatically the case. Given how the purifiers work, it's quite possible to scan a personality and convert it into an AI, while the subject is still alive.--Hawki (talk) 11:31, April 25, 2017 (UTC) ::I thought that it implied they may be dead too, but yeah more likely what Hawki said. Since all they need to make a Purifier is a brainscan there's nothing to rule out them making Purifiers while the subject is still alive, so we can't quite confirm their deaths yet. Plus Warbringer appears to be the same AI that appeared in Enslavers. --Subsourian (talk) 11:39, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :::Ok for Warbringer, he was ever an AI, but the others? I think will be quite strange if the real Mojo, Kaldalis and Taldarin meet the Purifier Mojo, Kaldalis and Taldarin, for this I think they are dead and the personality of a Protoss is used ONLY when he die. I don't want mean we must say "THEY ARE 100% DEAD WITHOUT A DOUBT", but at least make something in trivia that say "this character MAYBE is dead since his personality is used by a Purifier, but there is no official confirmation"--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 12:45, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :::We don't need to go that far, just note the existence of a Purifier copy. People can reach their own conclusions from that fact without us having to prod them.--Hawki (talk) 13:02, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :::Quite strange, not unreasonable. Nothing says they're only used when a protoss dies, all they need to be is the greatest protoss warriors. Remember, Fenix was scanned and used for the new Purifier program immediately before becoming a dragoon, hence his memories only being up to that point. It's entirely possible that Talandar was being developed while Fenix was alive in his dragoon state, and that if he had survived the Brood War the two would have met. I'm more for leaving the note about their Purifier personalities in and letting the reader decide for themselves. :::Besides, with co-op not being canon it's hard to use that as evidence of the characters being dead. --Subsourian (talk) 13:04, April 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::I doubt is possible scan the brain of a Protoss if he is dead, so I think (I THINK) they scan BEFORE the death, and activate the Purifier after the death. I interpretated the thing like this.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 11:49, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Unit Boxes So normally with these when the commander has a hero we include the unit box for the hero in the main co-op missions article. However, in this case we basically have three heroes, all with wildly different stats, abilities and attributes. With Nova we could at least combine her two "forms" into one box since they were so similar but I don't think we can do that here, and putting three unit boxes in would break this article's formatting hard. Should we put them all in here anyway, or separate them? I was going to make one for the solarite dragoon and cybros arbiter anyway since they appear to be separate shells and the Praetor armor just appears to be "normal" Talandar, but does that mean we should leave the Praetor stats here and separate the other two, or separate all three? --Subsourian (talk) 16:17, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :Why not make something like: *300 HP (Preator armor) *500 HP (Solarite Dragoon) *700 HP (Cybros Arbiter) (the numbers are totally random)--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 17:43, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Models, renders, portraits I think Fenix is comming out this Wendsday. I can upload ingame renders of units, buildings and portraits early in the morning. :Should be Tuesday if all goes according to their usual schedule (on NA anyway, though SEA will likely get it earlier and EU later). But yeah provided the models don't look incomplete feel free! --Subsourian (talk) 11:59, May 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, I see! I am in central Europe :) so, for me it will be Wednesday morning. So I do it around 10:00 AM CET Martian2351 (talk) 18:03, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Bomber In the editor I discovered the Carriers was called Bomber, then the name was scrapped (really sad :( they could use the name Resistor (the scrapped Purifier Immortal of LotV) and Bomber for Immortal and Carrier), I don't know if this can be usefull for the page.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 13:56, May 4, 2017 (UTC)